TAG
by DenisAomine17
Summary: Louisenbarn Twins ini-meski kembar, yang waktu lahir dan dilahirkan di tempat yang sama-tetep aja gak ada mirip-mirip acan. Lho? kok Bisa? lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka? RnR Please..


Summary : Kembar tapi nggak ada kemiripan sama sekali. Lhoo? Kok bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka? check it out to TKP!

**T. A. G**

**Disc :** Dari awal penciptaan boxer mesirnya Fir'aun ampe monyet bisa bertelur-pun tetap.. TITE KUBO-lah yang menjadi pemilik abadi BLEACH

**Pair :** AiGrimm, GrimmIchi (kayaknya dikit deh..)

**Warning :** OOC, AU, TYPO, ABAL, De El El..

**Authors Note :** Holla Minna~ ! saya adalah penulis baru disini! *gak ada yang nanya* -_- .. Oke.. dikarenakan waktu yang menyusut(?).. saya hanya dapat menyampaikan beberapa hal mengenai fict' ini ; 1. Banyak typo 2. OOC and AU and Gaje and ABAL and De El el.. *itu mah sama kayak di warningnya neng!* xDD

Yosh...

Ikunee Minna!

.

.

.

**Date 1, 'A' for 'Apple'**

Harusnya sebagai dua manusia yang terlahir dari kedua rahim ibunya dalam waktu dan tempat yang bersamaan tersebut alias kembar siam harusnya tahu, kalau 'Sesama kembar harus saling mengalah'. Namun tidak untuk dua bocah bangkotan keturunan dari keluarga Louisenbarn ini. si rambut biru mengeluh karena buah apel yang dikhususkan untuk 'bekal'nya ke sekolah—malah hilang dan lenyap. Dan setelah diselidiki, pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara kembarnya—yang berambut coklat gelap. Oh.. lihatlah bocah berambut coklat itu saat mengunyah apel dengan penuh gaya dihadapan saudara—KEMBARNYA yang tengah kebingungan (dan nampak malang) itu. Bayangkan.. betapa tingginya tensi darah sang bocah biru yang malang itu begitu mengetahui bahwa sang tersangka telah mengucapkan hal sarkastik yang sarat akan penghinaan *menurutnya* yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

" Kau kan pecinta daging, Grimmy-chan. Buat apa kau simpan buah apel ini di dekat kotak bekalmu segala,ha?"

Empat siku merah dan guratan urat menghiasi wajah sang bocah berambut biru. Dan pagi yang damai itupun akhirnya dirusak oleh kegaduhan kedua mahluk itu.

**Date 2, 'B' for 'Book'**

Mainannya anak pintar adalah buku.

Itulah yang membuat Aizen Sousuke Louisenbarn mendapat peringkat 1 di SMA Karakura saat Ujian Semester satu usai .

Mainannya anak 'bandel' adalah... buku juga.

Namun bukan sembarang buku, ini adalah buku yang KHUSUS diperuntukkan untuk lelaki dewasa berumur 18 tahun ke atas.

Itulah yang membuat Grimmjow JaggerJack Louisenbarn mendapat peringkat 1 dari belakang di SMA Karakura saat Ujian Semester satu usai.

Sekaligus membuat dirinya terpekur lantaran kakeknya, Barragan Louisenbarn—menyita kehidupan surgawi Grimmjow selama satu bulan karena kecewa akan hasil 'kerja keras'—(jika bisa dibilang begitu)— dari Grimmjow. Mulai dari larangan menggunakan ATM—larangan menggunakan Mazda RX7 favoritnya—larangan untuk bersenang-senang—dan paling tidak menyisakan setidaknya 8 jam (diluar jam sekolah dan waktu tidurnya) khusus untuk meningkatkan kualitas belajarnya lewat kursus rumahannya dengan seorang guru yang didatangkan dari Jerman.

Dan yang sekarang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain –catat : adiknya—adalah Aizen sendiri.

**Day 3, 'C' for 'Cool'**

Aizen dan Grimmjow merupakan bocah kembar siam namun 'benar-benar gak mirip'. Entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas orang-orang disekitarnya seringkali melontarkan hal itu. Terlebih sikap mereka yang terbilang cool—disebabkan oleh hal-hal berikut :

Aizen dianggap _cool_, karena dia selalu bersikap elegan dan _gentleman_. Membuat dia mendapat fangirl terbanyak dalam sepanjang sejarah SMA Karakura.  
Sedangkan Grimmjow, dianggap _cool _karena, tidak suka menyakiti yang lemah dan selalu mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatannya. Membuat fangirlnya menjadi fangirl terbanyak nomor dua setelah kakak kembarnya dalam sepanjang sejarah SMA Karakura.

**Day 4, 'D' for 'Dirty'**

Entah kenapa hari minggu merupakan hari yang teramat dibenci Aizen dan Grimmjow.

Itu dikarenakan :  
1. Aizen kesal karena : Grimmjow secara DEMONSTRATIF telah mengotori kamar mereka berdua di tiap malam minggu karena dapat dipastikan pemuda berambut biru itu akan mengundang temannya main kerumah—dan kemudian KE KAMARNYA—KAMAR MEREKA BERDUA. Dan setelah acara usai, banjir sampah berserakkan di kamar mereka dengan amat 'nista'nya. Membuat Aizen nyaris mengalami tekanan darah tinggi dan menghabisi mahluk biru itu kalau tidak segera mengingat Tuhan dan kedua orangtuanya.  
2. Grimmjow kesal karena : Aizen yang mengandalkan kata-kata seperti.'Kau kan ADIKku, Dobe. Jadi kau yang harus lakukan semua ini!'—otomatis Grimmjow akan membersihkan semua kelakuannya di kamar mereka berdua selama seharian sampai sang kakak dapat memastikan bahwa tiada sampah yang berserakan dan tiada debu yang menempel se-senti pun di lantai. Membuat si 'adik' mengerjakannya dengan rasa **gue-gak-ikhlas.**

Meski mempunyai belasan pelayan di rumahnya, namun Grimmjow dan Aizen harus dibiasakan untuk bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri sejak batita.

**Day 5, 'E' for 'Emperor'**

Yang diketahui Aizen dan Grimmjow adalah : kakeknya, Earl Emperor Barragan Louisenbarn—secara unik menambahkan kata 'Emperor' pada namanya. Membuat dua bersaudara tersebut saling berhipotesa dalam hati,'Apakah kakek adalah seorang kaisar (juga) dalam berhubungan dengan nenek?'

**Day 6, 'F' for 'Fuck'**

Hal yang paling luar binasa dibenci Grimmjow adalah—kewenangan Aizen dalam penggunaan Mazda RX yang telah dimodifikasi—kado untuk keduanya saat telah berhasil menjajaki umur 15 tahun oleh kakeknya.

Bila kondisi psikis labilitas+serakah Aizen itu 'kumat'.. tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun padanya—atau bilang apapun padanya, maka sudah dipastikan kunci mobil Mazda beserta kendaraannya yang merupakan 'hak milik bersama' itu hilang tanpa jejak apapun dari dari mansionnya tersebut. Hingga acara kencan dengan Ichigo menjadi GATOT alias 'GAGAL TOTAL'.

Kesal, hanya dua kata sarkastik yang dapat diucapkannya

" Fuck you!"

**Day 7, 'G' for 'Gift'**

Hari Valentine tidak hanya bermakna 'hari kasih sayang'

Hari Valentine merupakan hari dimana Aizen dan Grimmjow akan membawa bodyguard-bodyguardnya guna menjaga mereka selama seharian dari 'serangan' dari fangirl kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan. Ya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Hari Valentine bagi mereka berdua adalah 'hari penyerangan'.

Sepulang sekolah—sesampainya di mansion megah mereka—Isane bakal berlari ke arah mereka berdua sambil berkata, "A-anoo.. apakah hari ini merupakan hari natal? Banyak sekali yang mengirimkan hadiah untuk kalian.."

Coklat—Kue—boneka Phanter—mawar—boneka angry bird—surat-surat pernyataan cinta—bahkan untuk Grimmjow, pernah suatu Valentine beberapa tahun yang lalu—dia diberikan selembar celana boxer berwarna pink dengan gambar 'Hello Kitty'. Dengan tawa maksiatnya, Aizen mentertawai Grimmjow sembari berucap," L.O.L!"

Yah.. hanya sebuah kado.

Kado yang amat tidak terlupakan.

**Day 8, 'H' for 'Huggy Huge'**

Aizen mengumbar tawa maksiatnya hari ini. entah kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, yang jelas ada SESUATU.

Dan ternyata yang membuatnya tertawa sebegitu nista'nya adalah foto pada BlackBerry Playbook miliknya yang terdapat gambar Grimmjow yang tidur dengan gaya sepeti ini : 1. Grimmjow tidur sambil ngiler, 2. Grimmjow tidur dengan gaya kekanak-kanakkan yang TERAMAT BERBEDA 180 DERAJAT dibanding aslinya saat tidak tidur—MEMELUK BONEKA BABI BERWARNA PINK.

Tentu ini bakal jadi bahan ancaman baru yang bagus, pikir Aizen.

**Day 9, 'I' for 'Insane'**

Di ruang tamu mansion Louisenbarn—terdapat sepang insan yang tengah memadu kasih. Yaa.. siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Ciuman dan adegan panas tersebut berlangsung agak lama—hingga si 'pembawa musibah' bagi Grimmjow lewat dengan santainya sambil mengunyah kripik kentang (hingga suaranya konon mengganggu aktivitas intim sang adik tercinta) dan berkata, " Pelan-pelan pake kondomnya " ditambah dengan wajah tak berdosanya, tentu.

Padahal kalau dipikir secara logis, memang laki-laki normal mana yang menggunakan kondom dengan sesama jenis?

BULLSHIT YOU TEME, rutuk Grimmjow dalam hati.

**Day 10, 'J' for 'Jump'**

Hal yang membuat Grimmjow dan Aizen—si kembar ganteng dari keluarga Louisenbarn dapat tumbuh tinggi adalah 'Banyak melompat', begitulah hipotesa sementara dari Hanatarou Yamada—sang saintist SMA Karakura yang super ngaco—atau malah menjadi bodoh— setelah mendengar _bullshit_ dari Grimmjow yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Aizen bisa tumbuh tinggi karena sering melompat dibawah sinar matahari selama 3 jam terus-menerus setiap hari. Kontan membuat Hanatarou dan kawan-kawannya mengikuti cara bejad Grimmjow tersebut di lapangan sekolah—saat itu juga.

**Day 11, 'K' for 'King'**

Masih belum jelas siapa yang berhak mendapat gelar 'King' di SMA Karakura. Grimmjow atau Aizen? Ternyata warga sekolah disana masih sulit memutuskan sebab banyak anggapan-anggapan yang malah 'keluar-dari-topik', misal " Mereka berdua terlalu _sexy_ untuk di adu"

Adu? Apakah Aizen dan Grimmjow adalah sepasang ayam jago yang siap untuk di adu?

**Day 12, 'L' for 'Love'**

" Aku menyukai tipe cewek yang.. hn.. cantik luar-dalam, pandai dalam segala hal, pokoknya harus perfect'.." ujar Aizen pada tim jurnalis majalah sekolah SMA Karakura saat ditanyai mengenai kriteria cewek yang cocok jadi pendampingnya.

" Aku tidak menyukai apapun—termasuk cewek!" ujar Grimmjow.

" Ya iyalah.. lo kan udah punya Ichigo, Dobe.." timpal Aizen yang kontan membuat Grimmjow blushing parah.

Yah.. soal cinta mending gak usah ditanyain ke mereka berdua deh. Hanya waktu-lah yang dapat mengungkapkan rahasia cinta mereka suatu hari nanti.

**Day 13, 'M' for 'Mouth'**

Aizen sangat senang menertawai Grimmjow bila yang bersangkutan sedang (atau bahkan selalu) ketiban masalah beruntun. Namun hari ini—entah ini karma untuk Aizen atau sejenisnya, dialah yang ketiban musibah. Aizen harus mendapat giliran untuk mengurus kiriman untuk kakeknya dari kolega kakeknya, Yamamoto Genryuusai yang baru saja datang dari London—padahal dia lagi bersenang-senang dengan Twitter dan BBM'annya *sembari menyanyi-nyanyi dengan kedua ujung headphone yang nyantol di kepalanya—serta nutupin telinganya itu. Entah lagu apa yang didengarkannya saat itu, yang jelas menurut pendengaran Grimmjow itu adalah lagu disko atau hip-hop kesukaan abangnya ). Grimmjow ketawa ngakak—karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia bsa ngakak sampai sebegitunya setelah kakak kembarnya itu.

Dan..

Fatal

Yang diketawain—memberikan **DED** 'Deathly Eye of Demon' plus Deathglare plus sumpah serapah berupa " SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH OR I KILL YOU NOW"

**Day 14, 'N' for 'Nut' **

Grimmjow agak blo'on kalau menyebut kata 'Nut' menjadi 'Nude'. Fatal akibatnya. Contohnya hari ini, saat ditanya apa yang dimakannya saat sarapan dengan bahasa inggris tadi pagi oleh Kaname-sensei, bermaksud menjawab sarapan dengan 'roti dan selai kacang' (Bread and Nut Jam) menjadi 'roti dan selai telanjang' (Bread and Nude Jam)—menyebabkan bekas kemerahan pada tangannya akibat sabetan penggaris dari sang sensei bahasa inggris itu.

**Day 15, 'O' for 'Oops..'**

Rukia Kuchiki, adik kelas Grimmjow dan Aizen yang mungil ini membuat kehebohan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja menemukan sebuah kondom bekas dan pakaian dalam di loker perempuan. Awalnya dianggap tak terlalu serius sampai penemuan kedua yang ditemukan oleh Gin Ichimaru—cowok rubah—menemukan dua benda serupa di loker pria saat berniat mengambil barang-barangnya di loker tersebut.

Kasus yang rumit..

**Day 16, 'P' for 'Psychomaniac'**

Apa bedanya Aizen yang berkacamata dengan tidak berkacamata?

Jawabannya adalah : tingkatan sifat seorang 'psychomaniac' pada dirinya.

Lihatlah beberapa luka sayatan serta kucuran darah di lengannya—yang menjadi korban dari cutter yang dipegangnya sekaligus 'hasil karya iseng-iseng' dari si pelaku utama—Aizen.

**Day 17, 'Q' for 'Question'**

Lagi-lagi karena penemuan dua benda nista tersebut, membuat suatu tanda tanya besar bagi seluruh warga sekolahnya—mungkinkah sekolah se-terkenal SMA Karakura—berbasis internasional, malahan—ada yang melakukan hal tabu tersebut di tempat keramat dimana orang menuntut ilmu—bukan tempat menuntut keinginan untuk melakukan seks.

**Day 18, 'R' for 'Refuse'**

Grimmjow mendapat banyak godaan dari para gadis. Mulai dari Nelliel sampai si ratu sensasional SMA Karakura—Rangiku Matsumoto—mencoba menggoda iman Grimmjow akan pesona dua mahluk cantik yang jelas-jelas berusaha mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan Ichigo.

Aizen—yah.. gak usah dinganya lagi, paling banter ngasih saran-saran keramat bin gaje ke adik kembarnya tersebut.

Grimmjow rupanya harus belajar apa yang dinamai 'menolak sesuatu' mulai detik ini.

**Day 19, 'S' for 'Superman'**

" Bisakah kau mengganti model poni-mu itu? Kau mirip Superman tau!" cibir Grimmjow saat melihat saudara kembarnya tengah merapikan rambutnya—tengah bersiap untuk pergi (catat : kencan).

" Hee.. aku gak mirip Superman! Aku hanya menyukai model poni ini. gak ribet,"

" Tapi kan.. nanti kau bakal jadi Superman'nya Karakura, Teme—"

" Au akh gelap!"

**Day 20, 'T' for ' Tell The Truth'**

Keluarga Louisenbarn sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kejujuran. Maka dari itu—masalah apapun.. dari memalukan sampai menyenangkan harus diceritakan agar anggota keluarganya dapat saling bahu-membahu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Aturan keluarga ini pun juga menjadi aturan tersendiri buat Grimmjow dan Aizen. Bahkan lebih parah adalah Aizen sendiri—yang hobi tidur sambil meracau. Dan uniknya, racauannya tersebut kadang menyebutkan beberapa hal paling pribadi buat Aizen yang jarang dia ungkapkan pada siapapun.

**Day 21, 'U' for 'Umbrella'**

" _Kuso_! Apa-apaan ini! hujan kok turunnya sekarang sih—gua masih sibuk begini juga, AARGGGHH!" umpatnya dalam hati atas ketidak-bersyukurannya dalam rezeki dari Tuhannya ini—padahal niatnya pada siang itu adalah untuk pergi ke tempat les pianonya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan sebuah payung untuknya

" Ini payungmu, Dobe! Awas kalau kau sampai hujan-hujanan ke tempat les!"

Ternyata, Aizen bisa menjadi baik sekaligus perhatian juga kepada Grimmjow.

**Day 22, 'V' for 'Vacation'**

Liburan akan terasa menyenangkan—terlebih di pantai. Hingga pada akhirnya pada liburan semester—seluruh kelas 3 di SMA Karakura—termasuk kelas 3-A, kelas si kembar Louisenbarn memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pantai yang tak jauh dari kota Karakura.

Oh.. alangkah senang mereka semua atas liburan itu. Terlebih lagi, para siswi-siswi yang kini telah mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan kamera digital, tablet, Ipad, dan handphone. Lho.. kok begitu..

Yah mau gimana lagi, kini mata mereka semua bertumpuk ke arah Louisenbarn Twins yang kini memperlihatkan tubuh atletis mereka yang dapat membuat kaum hawa kehabisan darah akibat _nosebleed_ massal. Dan kini para kaum hawa tersebut bersiap mengambil gambar Louisenbarn Twins sebagai kenang-kenangan, disimpan sendiri, atau lebih parah lagi.. DI GUNA-GUNA.

**Day 23, 'W' for 'Womanizer'**

Salah satu teman sekelas Louisenbarn Twins—yakni Shinji Hirako—adalah seorang womanizer yang hobi menggoda cewek-cewek. Dan liburan di pantai ini amat menguntungkan 'kebiasaannya' tersebut, maka dia tak segan-segan menggoda para kaum hawa disana.

Hee.. emang siapa yang mau digodain sama orang seperti Shinji? Mereka tuh mau digodain dengan pria setampan dan sekeren Grimmjow-Aizen. Namun si Louisenbarn Twins ini bukanlah seorang womanizer seperti Shinji.

Bahkan tanpa digodain pun, mereka akan tertarik bak sebuah magnet yang amat mempesona.

**Day 24, 'X' for 'XXX'**

Marechiyo Oomaeda-sensei merupakan guru ter-lebar diantara guru-guru ter-lebar di SMA Karakura. Pada saat beliau mengajar di kelas 3-A, merupakan saat dimana Grimmjow dan Aizen untuk berdiskusi ria mengenai guru bertubuh tambun tersebut.

" Oi, Teme.. menurutmu, berapa ukuran celana yang dipakai Oomaeda-sensei?"

" Hn? Entahlah.. barangkali ukurannya XXXL"

" Wow.."

**Day 25, 'Y' for 'Yelling'**

Memang Louisenbarn Twins gak punya yel-yel? Ada loh..

" Because i'm naughty-naughty, Hey Louisenbarn Twins!"

Lirik dari lagu boyband favoritnya Aizen, Super Junior-Mr. Simple

**Day 26, 'Z' for 'Zoo'**

Urutan nama hewan pada para pejabat di kelas si kelas 3-A merupakan khas mereka agar dapat membedakan diri mereka dengan kelas lain. Beginilah urutannya :  
1. Grimmjow si ketua kelas—Singa, atau Kucing (kalau sedang dirundung masalah) 2. Aizen si wakil ketua kelas—Rakun, 3. Gin si bendahara kelas—Rubah, 4. Tensa Zangetsu, lelaki dengan tinggi yang tubuh yang seukuran anak kelas 3 SMP atau 1 SMA ini memegang jabatan sebagai sekretaris kelas—adalah anjing Chihuahua. Lengkap sudah sekumpulan hewan untuk kebun binatang Karakura.

**Day 27, T.A.G—'T' for 'Teme'**

Mau tahu kenapa Grimmjow lebih leluasa manggil kakak kembarnya dengan sebutan 'Teme' bila berada di luar mansion Louisenbarn?

Itu disebabkan oleh kebiasaan Aizen memanggil Grimmjow dengan sebutan 'Dobe'—terlebih beberapa kelakuan diluar 'kewajaran' yang dilakukannya pada sang adik.

Seperti : mencium bibir sang adik. Sungguh, walaupun Aizen dan Grimmjow adalah saudara kembar, Aizen tetap tak segan melakukan hal nista seperti itu.

Pernah suatu hari dimana Grimmjow terlelap di waktu malam hari—Aizen diam-diam turun dari ranjangnya dan mengendap-ngendap ke arah ranjang milik Grimmjow. Melihat wajah sang adik yang terlihat tidur itu—merupakan awal rangsangan Aizen. Bayangkan, wajah putih dan tampan itu dihiasi rasa damai dan tenang bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya—ternyata muncul hanya disaat dia tertidur. Mirip princess Belle' di buku dongeng'nya anak perempuan.

Lama Aizen memperhatikan wajah sang adik—hingga akhirnya seulas senyum seringaian khas iblis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang 'putri' sangar itu—lalu mencium bibir sang 'putri' dengan lembut, yang lama-kelamaan menjadi kasar hingga membuat sang 'putri' mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Harusnya bila sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya, dia akan segera memeluk sang pangeran yang telah mencium dirinya bukan?

Iris Azure itu membulat sempurna tatkala melihat sang iblis bertampang mesum seperti kakaknya itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan seenak udel di bibir suci milik Grimmjow.

" DAMN YOU TEMEEEEE!"

**Day 28, T. A. G— 'A' for 'A Killer-Machine Aizen'**

Aizen yang merupakan pecinta tofu serta teh ini memiliki rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain. Dia memiliki kepribadian seorang '_psycho_'—yang konon membuatnya frustasi sekaligus galau tingkat dewa.

Tercatat dalam 'List of Kill' miliknya—banyak orang yang menjadi korban akibat kelainan mental miliknya ini. baru diketahui—Aizen 'kerja sambilan' pada suatu organisasi gelap bernama 'X-Cution' dimana orang-orang disana bertugas menjadi pembunuh bayaran bila mendapat perintah dari client yang meminta bantuan pada mereka. korban Aizen bervariasi, mulai dari pejabat korup, sampai bos mafia yang berdominasi di Jepang—khususnya di kota Karakura. Dan dalam hal membunuh serta pembersihan mayat—kepribadian Aizen sebagai sosok 'sycho' inilah yang cocok melakukan semua itu.

Pemain Kriket andalan dan pemegang kelas 'Demon King' pada klub basket di SMA Karakura ini memiliki kelainan mental yang lain, yakni MPD '_Multiple Personality Disorder'_—alias Kepribadian Ganda. Disaat menggunakan kacamata capungnya—dia akan menjadi kepribadiannya yang asli—lembut, berperasaan, dan sopan . Dan saat melepas kacamatanya—dia akan menjadi pribadi yang arogan dan tak segan-segan memanggil Grimmjow dengan sebutan 'Dobe'—walau sikapnya itu timbul tidak ketahuan tanda-tandanya. Semua keburukan mental dari kepribadiannya yang satu ini menyebabkan dirinya selalu frustasi setiap waktu.

Dan karena kepribadiannya inilah, sifat seorang '_psycho_' dalam dirinya muncul. Dan kabarnya akhir-akhir ini, bila Aizen dipanggil dengan '_Aizen no Ou_' atau '_Ouji-sama'_—maka kepribadian seorang raja akan muncul. Arogan, bengis, berdarah dingin, licik, serta pribadi yang dikenal brengsek pun takkan ketinggalan dari kepribadiannya itu. Ternyata dia agak _sensitif _dengan panggilan itu.

Grimmjow-lah orang yang pertama dan terakhir mengetahui rahasia 'abang'nya ini.

Nampaknya dia benar-benar harus menjaga ketat rahasia ini—selain Grimmjow. Sekalipun di dalam keluarganya menerapkan sistem kejujuran sekalipun seperti ini..

**Day 30, T.A.G— 'G' for 'Girlie Grimmjow'**

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Grimmjow merupakan preman kelas Pasar Minggu di SMA Karakura. Pribadi yang kasar itu membuat orang disekitarnya tidak mengetahui kelainan mental pada dirinya.

Sama seperti Aizen, Grimmjow juga memiliki kelainan mental—namun tidak separah Aizen.

Grimmjow memiliki kelainan yang cukup unik—yaitu '_Girl Sense Disaster_' –penyakit kejiwaan dimana orang yang mengidapnya akan bertingkah laku dan memiliki sense seperti seorang tuan putri.

Bila tak ada orang—Grimmjow akan mengeluarkan beberapa boneka barbie, boneka beruang, serta 1 set meja minum teh berwarna pink beserta peralatan teh mainannya dari dalam lemarinya. Mengajaknya untuk bermain acara minum teh—yang tentu saja—merupakan kelakuan anak perempuan. Dan kadang, dia akan menari-nari dan bernyanyi di taman bunga seolah-olah dia adalah putri. Merangkai bunga-bunga menjadi mahkota—bahkan menggunakan sayap peri bohongan agar dipakainya saat bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya.

Bintang sepak bola dan pemegang gelar 'Lion King' di club 'Amefuto' Karakura ini juga hobi mengoleksi aksesori-aksesori kecil seperti jepitan, bando, ikat rambut, pita, kalung, gelang, dan cincin pada kotak perhiasan milik mendiang ibunya. Atau bahkan lebih parah lagi—dia akan merias dengan peralatan make up peninggalan ibunya.

Dan yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Aizen dan sahabat karibnya, Riruka—yang juga merupakan maniak hal-hal begituan seperti Grimmjow.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan banyak pihak—saat mengetahui bahwa Grimmjow bisa memiliki kelainan jiwa yang unik seperti itu.

Grimmjow harus memastikan 1.000.000% bahwa rahasianya ini tidak bocor ke publik. Apapun caranya.

.

.

.

—**An Omake from T.A.G—**

"Nii-san.. woi.. Nii-saaaan!" Grimmjow berteriak-teriak dengan toa yang entah dia dapat darimana. Membuat mahluk berambut coklat yang tengah membaca buku di pinggir tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dan _outfit_ berwarna violet ini—nyaris melakukan _roll up_ ke bawah dan membuat kepalanya pecah akibat terhantam permukaan lantai itu.

" Dafuq is that.." umpatnya penuh emosi.

" He..he.." Grimmjow nyengir –tanda bahwa dirinya memang gak punya dosa sedikitpun—ala kuda nil.

" Ada apa, OTOUTO-CHAN?"

" Bisa ajari aku sesuatu?"

" Bisa, sih.."

" Beneran, kan? .. sebenarnya gini nih, Nii-san.."

" Apaan?"

" Tolong ajari aku.."

" Yeah?"

" Ajari aku tuk mencintaimuu~ wehehehe..." Grimmjow pun melempar toa'nya ke sembarang tempat dan ngacir dari hadapan kakaknya dan yang bersangkutan kini tengah berusaha mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Namun setelah sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud adik kembarnya itu, dia segera mengambil bola basket dan mengejar si tersangka pembuat onar itu dengan gaya berlari bak seorang satpam yang tengah mengejar seorang maling televisi.

" Sini lu DOBE!" teriaknya.

" Coba aja kemari Teme Nii-san.. BWEEK~!" Grimmjow mengulurkan lidahnya—memeletkan lidah tepatnya—mirip bocah 5 tahun yang berhasil mencuri permen dari temannya—membuat deathglare berwarna _dark violet_ mematikan beserta **DED** miliknya berada dalam kondisi 'menyala'. Hingga bola basket yang berada di tangannya itu dia lempar tepat ke arah kepala biru milik Grimmjow (dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibayangkan). Sampai akhirnya..

.

BHUGGGG

.

Hantaman bola basket dari sang kakak kembar akhirnya tepat 100% mengenai kepala biru Grimmjow—target amukannya sang kakak kembar.

" AUWWWW! Uugh.. SHIT!" gerutu Grimmjow.

Untung kepala biru Grimmjow masih sehat wal'afiat. Coba kalau orang biasa, pasti bakal pecah dan berakhir menjadi mayat yang mengenaskan. Sebab _**'Faster and Longest Range Shoot'**_ adalah teknik bola basket yang original dan khas milik Aizen yang paling mematikan—terlebih kalau kondisi mentalnya mulai gak sinkron lagi. Wah.. bisa-bisa malah jadi membunuh orang dengan bola basketnya itu. Bahkan ada beberapa kasus di lapangan yang mencatat bahwa Aizen pernah merusak 14 ring basket dan menghabisi 5 orang korban-tak-bersalah dari 20 pertandingan yang dijalaninya selama satu tahun—dengan teknik mematikan yang entah-darimana-asalnya itu.

Makanya, jangan meremehkan Si 'Tua'—meski kalian itu saudara kembar..

—**Real OWARI—**

**.**

**.**

**Ne? Bagaimana fanfic'ku ini? sungguh ngaco bukan? Yah.. berhubung yang bikin fict ini lagi mengalami human error, mahfum sajalah(?). mind to RnR, please?**


End file.
